pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
2015
2015 (MMXV), which started on a Thursday, is the current common year. This page is an archive of all the PAW Patrol-related events from the year. *'January 6': Pups Save a Talent Show and Pups Save the Corn Roast premiered in the US. Also, the following books were released: **Ruff-Ruff Rescues! **All Fired Up! **Chase is on the Case! **Let's Find Adventure! **Pit Crew Pups! **Pup, Pup, and Away! **Ready to Roll! **Team Colors *'January 8': Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone and Pups Save the Deer premiered in the US. *'February 1': The following book was released: **My First Puzzle Book *'February 7': "Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone" and "Pups Save the Deer" premiered in Canada. *'February 10': The following book was released: **Spring to the Rescue! *'February 11': "Pups and the Big Freeze" and "Pups Save a Basketball Game" premiere in Canada. *'February 13': "Pups Save a Friend" and "Pups Save a Stowaway" premiered in the US. Also, "Pups Save a Talent Show" and "Pups Save the Corn Roast" premiered in Canada. *'February 14': "Pups Save the Parrot" and "Pups Save the Queen Bee" premiered in Canada. *'February 18': "Pups Save a Mer-Pup" premiered in Canada. *'February 19': "Pups Save an Elephant Family" and "Pups and the Mischievous Kittens" premiered in Canada. *'February 25': The following book was released: **Sticker Scenes *'March 2': "Pups Save the Parrot" and "Pups Save the Queen Bee" premiered in the US. *'March 3': Marshall and Chase On the Case! (DVD) was released. *'March 4': "Pups' Adventures in Babysitting" and "Pups Save the Fireworks" premiered. This is the first episode to use Elijha Hammill as Ryder. *'March 6': "Pups Save an Elephant Family" and "Pups and the Mischievous Kittens" premiered in the US. *'March 7': "Pups Save a Friend" and "Pups Save a Stowaway" premiered in Canada. *'March 14': "Pups' Adventures in Babysitting" and "Pups Save the Fireworks" premiered in Canada. *'March 20:' "Pups Save a Mer-Pup" premiered. This is the last episode to use Owen Mason as Ryder. *'March 21:' "Pups Save a Sniffle" and "Pups and the Ghost Cabin" premiered in Canada. *'March 27:' The following books were released: **Paw-Some Colouring **Mega Colouring *'April 7:' "Pups Save a Sniffle" and "Pups and the Ghost Cabin" premiered in the US. *'April 9:' "Pups Save an Adventure" and "Pups Save a Surprise" premiered in the US. Corn Roast Catastrophe was also released on NickJr.com. *'April 29:' Puppy Playground (Game) is launched. *'May 12': "Pups Save the Mayor's Race" and "Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot" premiered in the US. *'May 14:' "Pups Save Walinda" and "Pups Save a Big Bone" premiered in the US. *'May 27:' "Pups Save an Adventure" and "Pups Save a Surprise" premiered in Canada. *'May 29:' "Pups Save a Floundering Francois" and "Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins" premiered in the US. Also, the following books were released: **Pup Adventure Activities **1,000 Stickers *'June 9': Season 3 is officially confirmed by many resources. *'July 7': The following book was released: **Night of the Ghost Pirate *'July 28': The following books will be released: **No Job is Too Big! **Ice Team **Puppy Birthday to You! **Rubble to the Rescue! **Patrol Pals **Phonics Patrol *'August 25': The following book will be released: **Pups Save the Day! *'September 1': "Pup-Fu!" will premiere in Canada. *'September 8': The following books will be released: **The Pups Save Christmas! ---- *'Unknown Dates:' **On the Scene was released. Category:2015 Category:Timelines Category:Year pages